A Prophecy and a Viking: To the Archipelago and back
by Cpt.Carnage
Summary: It's been literally.. a day since the Haddock siblings returned home from their adventures on the Draconian continent. Now Hiccup must adapt to the ways of living the Viking way of life while Berk has to deal with dragons, explosions and the other tribes. Meanwhile an old threat looms over the horizon, waiting for the right time to strike. AU Sequel to a Prophecy and a Viking
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**Okay okay, hold your horses. I know this is way overdue but before we begin I need to have a little rant. More specifically I wish to address this little segment to this one guest that reviewed the little spin-off of this au earlier this month, (you'll k asking if it was you), "I had abandoned my promise to make a sequel". Well I'll have you know that a tiny part of me can't decide whether to strangle you or thank you. First off I did indeed say I was making a sequel when I posted that, but shortly after almost everything went to shit and I was buried underneath piles of work. Time wasn't something I had a lot of and writing just… had to be sacrificed. Which doesn't mean I didn't do anything… just that lack of time coupled with the fact that I'm just unable to regularly spit out thousands of words on a paper. I just can't. So, I'm probably doing something incredibly impulsive right now and I certainly ain't promising regular updates but… maybe I'll humour everyone who reads my stuff. Consider it an early Christmas present…  
On with the show.**

 **Chapter 1: A new beginning**

 **Berk, early morning, 268 ADF**

"This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises." A young female voice said as the sun rose over a snowed in and peaceful island of Berk. "Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, we weren't so peaceful like they seem now. Only two years ago we were on the brink of a civil war, and we almost lost."

"When one of our own got power-hungry he orchestrated a daunting plan to grab power of our beloved chief, Stoick the Vast. He almost succeeded with the abduction of the chief's heir, his only surviving child, or so we thought." The voice continued as the image of the island came closer and faint pillars of smoke could be seen rising lazily from the chimneys. "None of us expected for her to return, and certainly not with company. She and a small army swept in when the tensions were at its highest and rounded up the traitors, ending the conflict before it got truly violent. I dare not think what would've happened if she didn't, but afterwards we understood that the craziness was only just beginning."

The image panned to a massive vehicle resting next to the Great-Hall that overshadowed the main village. Out of the front of the vehicle a single boarding ramp was jutting out, and a single form walked down helmet in hand. This man was known as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

Hiccup took a deep breath through his nose as he hit the bottom of the ramp, taking in the smells of his new home. It was the day after Snoggletog, he and his younger sister had just arrived back from the Norn campaign the day before. After been gone for over 2 years. Behind him his faithful friend and mount Toothless exited as well, the only difference was that Toothless was… a dragon.

In the past the Vikings of Berk would've stopped at nothing to slaughter all dragons, but with the end of the dragon raids and some very clear threats by Hiccup, his sister and the overarching empire they both once served Vikings were slowly beginning to accept the fire-breathing lizards in their lives. Although at a distance.

In front of him was a now still sleeping village, likely nursing some hangovers after the excessive drinking done last night. Even for Vikings. The houses and the ground in general was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Even underneath his own airship there was a sizable layer from last night's blizzard. And even though he was wearing the winter gear edition of his armour he could still feel the chill.

"Phew, that's a lot of snow. Want to go digging bud?" Hiccup asked his friend.

Toothless snorted and in one simple movement unfurled his wings and flew into the air, leaving Hiccup on the ground. "Well, that's helpful you useless reptile." Hiccup said sarcastically. He then just stepped forward and began his trek through the snow to find out where his sister was.

He got about ten metres far before Toothless looped around and swooped him up by grabbing his shoulders, causing Hiccup to shout in surprise. They flew for a short amount of time before Toothless dropped him again above the chief's hall, his ancestral home, where he landed on the snow covered roof with practiced ease.

"Little warning would be nice next time." Hiccup called to his dragon friend. Toothless only responded with a playful warble. "Useless reptile." He said half-hearted with a chuckle.

Then the window at the top level of the house just below Hiccup opened and the head of his sister stuck out. "Isn't it a little early for home invasion bro?" She asked sarcastically.

"No rest for the wicked Hicca! Come on, we can go out flying while the rest is still asleep." He said, Toothless already warbling when he heard 'go out flying'.

"On my way, got to find my helmet first." Hicca said as she ducked back inside. Meanwhile Elysia clawed her way outside through the very same window, how Hicca managed to let Stoick agree to let her in the house was beyond Hiccup.

"Don't tell me you were drunk enough to forget where you left it." Hiccup called.

Some very colourful words were shouted back at him in a non-Norse language. Basically she called him an ass.

"Point taken." Hiccup remarked.

Hicca emerged about half a minute later with her helmet in hand and climbed on the roof as well. "It was under my bed…" She said.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to ask. Come on, we can still be back before the rest of the village wakes." He said as he jumped onto Toothless who was hovering nearby.

Hicca jumped on Elysia seconds after and mostly noiseless the two flew off towards the snow covered forest. They both did their usual manoeuvres and boggled down insane tricks but kept a relatively quiet formation as they made their lap around the island. When the mountain came into view Hicca suddenly piped up.

"Hey Hiccup, remember when we were at Carathras?" She asked.

"Yea, what about it?" Hiccup asked.

"Look at the slopes. You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

Hiccup grinned under his helmet. "If you're thinking of strapping a piece of wood to your feet and going sliding I'm in agreement." He said.

"We're going to need boards." Hicca said.

"I'm sure we can raid a supply closed somewhere." Hiccup said nonchalantly.

"And I'm sure Gobber won't mind if we conquer his forge for a while." Hicca added.

With that the plan was said and the two siblings plus their dragons sped back towards the village. To their surprise there was still little activity to be seen. They made a quick pass over the village to see where the woodshop was, and once they found it they expertly dropped in front of the door while Elysia and Toothless landed on the roof.

Hiccup peeked inside via the one of the windows and quickly spotted the materials they needed. "Alright, everything we need is here. Let's get to work." He said as he vaulted inside, Hicca followed seconds after with an impressive duck of herself. It wasn't long before the noises of wood-saws could be heard.

Astrid woke up rather peacefully, her bed warm and her head still swimming a little from the evening before. The early rays of sunshine came in through the blinds and from the looks of it the blizzard from yesterday was over. The light was for a moment broken by a large shadow however, which got Astrid interested. She crawled out of her bed and got dressed before opening her blinds, the village she saw was white and quiet. "Huh, must be one of the first to wake up." She deduced.

She then exited her room as quietly as she could. No need to wake up her father, whom she knew was very drunk last night. What would you expect, having a drinking contest with Gobber and Stoick. Speaking of the chief, she wondered where his two children were. They returned last night and if she knew the chief and his wife they wouldn't let them out of their sights for a moment. She found her prized axe and exited the house through the front door.

The blanked of snow she waded through was thick, but she's seen worse before and was dead set on finding Hiccup and to a lesser extend Hicca. Something deep inside her told her that they were up to shenanigans. From the village square she could see the giant vehicle they had arrived in still resting in the same spot it was left. Next she looked at the chief's house, nothing to see there except that Hicca's blinds were open as well. But neither of the sibling were to be seen.

Then she heard faint noises from a different part of the village. Noises that reminded her of dragons, so she would go that way. Because where there were dragons, there were Haddocks. It didn't take long for her to spot the two black striker-class dragons lounging on top of the roof of… the carpentry?

As she closed in she could hear more noises, mostly wood-saws and witty banter. She didn't know about the former, but the latter could be only one or two people in the entire village. Both dragons had seen her arrive and Toothless jumped off the roof to claim some scratches, which she indulged.

"Good morning Toothless." She said as she gave him a good scratching. "Is Hiccup in there?"

Toothless gave her a croon and a nod as a way to say he was. Astrid thanked the big scaly lizard and stepped forward to the open hatch of the shop. Through there she saw both sibling shaping two planks of wood, actually it were just two thin planks with curved edges.

"How long do you think the village will remain asleep?" Hiccup asked. Totally oblivious of the extra person that had joined them.

"That depends on how bad their hangovers are." Hicca said. "It also has an effect on their mood."

"Ah, so anyone I should watch out for?" Hiccup asked as a joke.

"Dad probably, though Gobber is rather pleasant when he's drunk. I don't know about the teens though."

"You mean Astrid and the rest of the group?" Hiccup asked.

'This could be interesting?' Astrid thought as she leaned on the counter and listened.

"You mean, how moody is your girlfriend when she's drunk?" Hicca asked cheekily.

"W-What, I have no idea what you're talking about." Hiccup said with a flush.

Hicca just giggled. "Sure you do big brother. Pass me that file will you." She said.

Hiccup did so in between his own work, picked up the file and threw it across the room for Hicca to catch. "Hicca, we agreed on this. Not another love-crusade. That's only funny when I can participate." He said.

"I never agreed to anything." Hicca said pointing the file towards him. "Besides, she already kissed you. No need for a crusade. I think Angus and dad would jump at the chance to sign a marriage contract."

Astrid had meanwhile receded behind the counter as red as a Monstrous Nightmare. Could they not go over that so casually?! She was beyond mortified, and maybe she should have a word with her father about that.

"Marriage contract?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, two clans agree on a marriage between two of their members, a bride-price is paid for the bride to her clan and the bride officially joint the clan of the groom." Hicca explained.

"But they do this after they announce their engagement right?" Hiccup asked.

"Not necessarily. It often happens for marriages to be arranged between clans or even tribes. Sometimes the bride and groom never even met before." Hicca explained. "It's very different from marriages in the empire if that's what you're saying." She said as she grabbed her finished plank and walked closer to where Hiccup was. "And then there's the tradition of witnesses during the wedding night, they have to make sure that…"

"OKAY STOP!" Astrid suddenly screamed as she emerged from behind her hiding spot, only to clamp her hand in front of her mouth just as quickly again and sinking down a bit.

"WAAGH!" Hiccup shouted in surprise as he vaulted over the workbench he was working on and peeked his head over on the other side seconds later, completely red. "How long have you been there?!" He shout-asked.

"Oh, long enough…" Astrid said forcefully in an effort to hide her mortification..

Meanwhile Hicca was laughing her ass off. The faces of these two were just too good to be true. Her brother and Astrid might be hardened on the outside but on the inside they both could be really soft.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Hiccup shouted to his sister.

Hicca just continued laughing, using Hiccup's workbench as a support to stay upright. "Yes it is! Your face, oh my Thor!"

Hiccup grumbled as he rose to stand again, gaining a little more control over his complexion. "I really want to hit you now…" He said.

"Sure you do brother. But then again wouldn't you like to hit on Astrid instead?" Hicca teased.

Hiccup's eyes went wide. "Okay, that's it." He said before picking up his plank and swinging it above his head, fully intend on smashing it on Hicca's head. Just to shut her up.

"Hey! Still here remember!" Astrid shouted once she got over the initial embarrassment. This caused both siblings to pause and look at her. "What are you two doing anyway?"

"Does bashing her head in count?" Hiccup asked as he glared at his smiling sister.

"No it doesn't, stop trying to kill your sister Hiccup. That counts for you too Hicca." Astrid said. "I don't want to be the one who has to explain to the chief why one of his children is dead."

"Aww…" Hicca moaned.

"Back to the question." Astrid said as she vaulted inside the carpentry. "What are you two doing?"

"Making snowboards." Hiccup said as he put down his project/impromptu weapon.

Astrid just looked at the two dully. "What?"

"Astrid, trust me. You're going to love this once they're done." Hicca said. "Are you finished now?" She then asked her brother."

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's go." He said grumbling.

"Good, to the forge we come." Hicca said as she exited the forge and gave Elysia, who had jumped of the roof during the commotion, a head-scratch.

Hiccup followed her shortly after giving Astrid a very tired look. "Little sisters…" He signed.

Astrid nodded as she walked along. "Was she this bad back in…" She asked.

"Occasionally, though Maery proved a much better target back then." Hiccup said.

"Remind me again who that is?" Astrid asked.

"Adoptive sister, the Princess of Draconia." Hiccup said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Never mind. Can we just pretend that conversation back there didn't happen?" Hiccup asked.

"Gladly." Astrid said before turning her head so he wouldn't see her blush.

The pair continued to follow Hicca towards the forge with Toothless walking alongside. Meanwhile the rest of the village was beginning to awake and both Haddocks got some strange looks for the wooden planks they were carrying. Once inside the siblings continued their work while Astrid watched and tried to figure out what they were up to, since neither of them would give her a straight answer.

This went on until Gobber came by and saw his forge was invade by two dragons and their respective owner who were making a mess out of things. "OI! What are you three doing!?" He shouted.

Hicca just casually leaned outside on the forge counter. "Why good morning Gobber. Here to get your axe fixed?" She joked.

"Lassie, what are yer doing here?" Gobber asked critically.

"Just using the forge for a little project!" Was shouted from the back by Hiccup, who then proceeded to hit something with a hammer.

"Call it a tactical occupation of the forge Gobber." Hicca added.

"Projects? Already?" Gobber asked incredulously.

"Eh, what can we say. We work fast." Hicca said nonchalantly.

"Any clues on what you're doing exactly?" Gobber then asked. Worrying the two might blow up his beloved forge on day one.

Hicca made a show as if she was thinking about it. "Hmm, nah." She said.

Gobber grumbled and then looked at Astrid who was leaning against one of the walls inside much to his surprise. "Ye know anything about this lass?" He asked.

Astrid held her hands up in defence. "Don't look at me, they won't tell me anything." She said.

"Right. By the way lassie, have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"Nah, we haven't yet." Hicca said.

"How long have you three been up and about?" Gobber asked suspiciously, more so directed at the two 20-year olds.

The two sibling looked at each other pensively. "About an hour?" Hicca asked.

"Little more than that. Would say almost two hours now." Hiccup corrected.

"Sounds about right." Hicca said.

"I'm only just up. Found those two in the carpentry." Astrid put in her two cents.

"Well you three should come along to the Great-Hall and eat." Gobber subtly ordered. "You can come back and do yer thing afterwards."

"Fine by me." Hiccup said as he picked up both planks and stored them somewhere in the back.

"Fine, fine." Hicca said as she vaulted over the counter. "Let's go."

The three friends plus Gobber then trudged through the snow which was well underway in being cleared out from the main paths. Toothless and Elysia followed loyally behind their respective riders, much to the annoyance of Gobber who was still a little nervous about the two dragons being so close. Though he wasn't the only one as the little group got quite a few stares directed towards them during the trek.

This was even more so the case when they entered the Great-Hall, several head rose or turned to look at them. Several of the younger children even looked in awe of the sight, and Toothless of course basked in the attention and held his head high with pride. Hiccup noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Useless reptile." He mumbled. They then went to grab themselves a plate of food.

Both siblings offered a curd nod to their parents who were already seated at the chief's table. They however just went to the table on which Fishlegs and the twins were already eating. "Morning Hiccup, Hicca." Fishlegs greeted in between bites.

"Hey, H-man." Tuffnut said with his mouth stuffed. Earning a slap from his sister.

"Don't be such a pig Tuff!" Ruff scolded.

"Morning guys." Hiccup said as he and his two companions sat themselves down on the unoccupied side of the table. Him in the middle and the two girls on either side.

"Hmm, fishes…" Toothless crooned as he looked over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Back off Toothless." Hiccup said as he pushed the big dragon's head away. "This is my breakfast."

"Me want fishes too." Toothless growled.

"Did someone say fishes?" The head of Elysia now popped up from the other side.

"Get back. I have a knife, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Hiccup joked as he playfully swing his table-knife.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs whisper-asked.

"Looks like Hiccup's defending his breakfast." Astrid laughed.

"Toothless and Elysia likely just want the fish." Hicca added.

Meanwhile Hiccup was still having his argument with the two dragons whilst also protecting his plate. Catching the attention and laughter of some nearby children.

"Is it normal he seems to be holding a conversation with them?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes." Hicca said. "I don't know how but he seems to be able to understand them somehow."

"Cool." Tuffnut said.

Hicca chuckled. "Toothless, Elysia back off please. We'll go look for fish for you two once we've eaten okay?"

This seemed to please both dragons as they backed off from raiding Hiccup's plate and just curled up on the ground behind him.

"Thanks sis." Hiccup said.

"No problem. Honestly you know how demanding Elysia can be." She said.

"Oh, I know." Hiccup said.

"Demanding?" Ruffnut asked.

"She wants to eat all the time." Both siblings said simultaneously.

"Huh, just like Tuffnut." Ruffnut remarked.

Tuffnut coughed, almost choking in his own food. "Did you just compare me to a Skrill?" He asked.

"No, I would compare you to a toad. Skrills are too awesome." Ruff said as she admired Elysia's form. "Damn, I want one."

Hiccup coughed while swallowing. He knew where this was heading.

"Yeah, that reminds me. Didn't you promise us to teach us dragon riding?" Astrid said.

Hiccup and Hicca just looked at each other with wide eyes. "Did I say that? Can't remember I said that." Hiccup said.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this dragon-boy. You promised and I'm going to make sure you keep it." Astrid said.

Hicca giggled. "Pffft, dragon-boy…" She mumbled.

Hiccup grumbled and looked at his sister. "A little support would be nice." He said.

"Oh no Hic, this is all on you. You're the officer, I'm staying out of this." She said.

"Traitor…" Hiccup said before turning to the other teens. "Fine, I won't guarantee it will work but we'll mount an expedition soon."

The twins whooped and hollered. "We're going to be dragon-riders!" They cheered.

Hiccup just banged his head on the table. "I said no guarantees…" He mumbled.

"There there Hiccup. It'll be fine." Astrid said as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Ahum." Suddenly sounded nearby, clearly directed at them. They looked up to see Angus, Astrid's father standing nearby. "Sorry to interrupt your little party lads but come tradition the council in conveying after breakfast. Hiccup, Hicca; your father would like you too to attend. You too Fishlegs, your father asked for ye. Astrid…"

"I'll be there father." Astrid said.

"We'll be there too sir." Hiccup said.

"Good, we'll be expecting you." Angus said before walking off again.

"Hiccup then turned to Astrid and Fishlegs. "What was that about?" He asked.

"It's tradition that the day after Snoggletog a meeting is held to discuss the needs of the tribe for the coming year." Fishlegs explained.

"It has been so for years. I was never allowed to attend." Hicca said.

"Until now." Ruffnut said.

"So, what kinds of stuff is discussed in these meetings?" Hiccup asked.

"You've never been to important meetings before?" Astrid asked.

"Only meetings on troop movements and strategy. I wasn't really interested in all the politics before." Hiccup said.

"That and you were always busy." Hicca said.

"Hey, I wasn't the heir." Hiccup said.

"Actually, you might be now." Fishlegs said.

"Huh?"

"You're the eldest child of the chief. By tradition you're the heir. I think… I'm not sure if being gone for 20 years counts." Fishlegs said.

"Woah woah, hold on. I'm not going to be heir. I never wanted to rule in the first place." Hiccup said.

"Then we have something in common." Hicca added.

"WHAT?!" All the occupants of the table shouted.

"I mean, before I was never going to be chieftess in the first place. It was obvious my birth-right was going to be taken away someday." Hicca explained.

"So that's how you thought about it…" Astrid said.

"I'm not a leader Astrid, I can handle small squads, but not a village. Hiccup's better in that regard." Hicca said.

"Let's not discuss who's going to be heir and who isn't. That'll come later." Hiccup said.

"Agreed." Hicca said as she focused on her food again.

The six teens finished their breakfast not too long after that and parted their separate ways. The twins going outside to do their daily chores while the other four went to the chief's table for the meeting, dragons included. Hicca had a quick conversation with their mother on training Cloudjumper and Hiccup asked his father on do's and don'ts during the meeting. Then when everybody was assembled all parties sat down and Stoick began the introductions.

He of course was seated at the head of the table with Valka at his left side with Gobber next to her. His two children were seated at his right with Angus and Astrid right beside them. Meanwhile Elysia and Toothless were seated behind their riders.

"Greetings and welcome everybody." Stoick began. "It has been a good year and per tradition we will today lead in the next with this meeting. As we have some new faces…" He said while gesturing to his daughter and son. "We'll start with the introductions."

All present at the table nodded. "Everyone here knows my daughter Hicca and I suppose Hiccup's presence is rather hard to miss." Stoick said. "Hiccup, I'll run you through everyone here. You already know Angus, he became my steward after the… you know."

Hiccup nodded, understanding what his father was trying to say. After all he played a major part in that. "I know, greeting sir Hofferson." He spoke.

"Right." Stoick said as he continued. "You already met Gobber, he's my herald and lifelong best friend. Next to him we have Jarl Ingerman, he holds control over most of the village's ship construction and keeps track of everything."

"Ah, like father like son it seems." Hiccup commented as he looked to Fishlegs next to his father before giving the Jarl himself a curd nod.

Stoick then continued to introduce the other members present, one being the village elder Gothi he had met earlier when he was still in disguise two years ago. They then began going over all the point necessary for the next year.

"Right, onto our first point." Stoick began. "Yaklegs, in what state are our food supplies?"

"Still sufficient chief." Jarl Ingerman spoke as he flipped through his numerous notes. "We'll get out of winter without problems."

"Are these predictions up to date with the recent arrivals?" Stoick asked with a side glance to the two dragons sitting right next to him.

Yaklegs hesitated a bit. "They should be…however caution is not unadvised." He said.

"We'll take care of that." Hiccup said. "I won't force anyone to care for our companions. They're better suited in our hands."

Yaklegs gave a nod of gratitude. "Thank you, in that case we'll get through indefinitely."

"Good, next point. The tribe-meet is coming up in a few months after the ice has melted. It want this to go smoothly, not a repeat of two years ago." Stoick said.

"Tribe-meet?" Hiccup asked.

"Two years ago?" Hicca added.

"A tribe-meet is an event where 'allied clans visit each other to discuss the renewal of treaties and compete in various games." Astrid supplied. "And two years ago…"

"Let's just say you not being there Hicca got a lot of questions." Gobber supplied. "Coupled with the story of the coup-attempt they thought that Stoick had no heirs left and this caused some… issues."

"Wait, no heir left. They thought I was dead?" Hicca asked as she looked at her parents. "What did you tell them?!"

"We told them nothing sweetie." Valka said. "We thought it better they didn't know where you went or what you were doing. To protect you and your cause."

"They also don't know of my existence do they?" Hiccup asked.

"No son, they don't. As far as they know you're still dead." Stoick supplied.

"Huh, alright fine. They'll find out soon enough. Who's coming?" Hiccup asked.

"Both the Bog-Burglars and the Meatheads are expected to attend." Angus informed. "They're expected to arrive here the second week of spring."

"Good, I'll have you filled in about both tribes soon Hiccup. Now with the two of you returned the negotiations will go much smoother." Stoick said.

"Certainly now we have the advantage of dragons." Angus supplied.

"Remember Angus, we only have three. And I doubt their riders want to use them as weapons." Yaklegs said as he looked to bot Hicca, Hiccup and Valka.

"You're correct. We don't." Hiccup said. "But that doesn't mean dragons can't help."

"And I would like to hear all about it." Yaklegs said.

"I'm sure you do." Hiccup answered.

"We kind of need to talk about dragons do we not?" Gobber said.

"Aye, we do." Stoick said. "We might be at peace but the fighting instinct is still ingrained. It will take time for the rest of the village to fully accept their presence."

"We'll make sure to limit the amount of incidents." Hiccup supplied.

"That's not really comforting lad." Gobber said.

"That's the best I can do. Don't forget dragons are intelligent creatures themselves and have a mind of their own. But I'm sure we can find a way to work together in the end." Hiccup said.

"What about the expedition you promised." Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup signed. "Yes, we'll go soon." He said.

"Expedition?" Stoick asked.

"Two years ago we promised them to teach them about dragon riding and try to find them a match." Hicca explained. "I expect we make a little excursion in a few days or so."

"So yer going to find more dragons?" Gobber asked.

"Yes." Hiccup said. "Like it or not, we'll need some more dragons to actually benefit the village."

"I can't say I agree with this son." Stoick said. "Isn't this a bit early?"

"Can't hold progress dad." Hicca said. "Besides, there are no guarantees we come back with any new ones."

"It's just that now is the best period to go." Hiccup said. "When many dragons are clustered together at the nesting grounds."

"Nesting grounds?!" Fishlegs squeaked in excitement.

"I'll tell you about them later." Hiccup said. "Anything else?"

"No, I guess not." Stoick said with a sign. He knew he wouldn't win this argument. They continued to discuss the various points on the agenda. From trade and growing food to distribution of materials and funds. It was about an hour and a half before they were finished.

"Good, now that we're all set." Stoick said as he saw both Ingermans make the final pen-strokes to their reports. "Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

Now Hiccup spoke up. "Actually there is." He said as he laid down two messenger tubes on the table. One with a red band and one with a gold band. "I wasn't sure when to bring this up but now seems a good of a time as any." He then picked up the red banded messenger tube. "I was directed to give this to the ruling council of the tribe." He said as he passed the tube to his father.

"What is this?" Stoick asked as he picked up the tube and pulled out a large document.

"It's a diplomatic request from the Empire. I think you'll like it." Hiccup said with a grin.

Stoick's eyes grew wider and wider as he quickly read through the document. "A-are they serious?" He asked.

"Completely." Hiccup said. Meanwhile Gobber had taken the document from Stoick and began reading it out loud.

" _To the chief and ruling council of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. By order an authorization of the Imperial crown and approved by senate ruling the Draconian Empire requests for both parties to enter into a mutual alliance. Both partners will be seen as equals and the Imperium guarantees the Hairy Hooligans' independence. As per signing of this agreement both partners will be allowed to engage in mutual trade as well as come to each other's aid in defence during times of conflict. Furthermore the Hairy Hooligans will allow the Imperial navy to sail freely inside their waters and use their settlements as a harbour during patrol missions. In return all members of the Hairy Hooligan tribe have docking privilege in all Draconian ports. Further agreements can be negotiated separately._

 _Signed the Imperial senate and Emperor Dytaldir."_

The rest of the council just sat at the table while Hiccup smirked. "By Thor, they're serious…" Yaklegs said.

"They are." Hiccup just said.

"Okay, we should think about this." Angus said.

"Think about it?! Do you know what this could mean for our little island?!" Yaklegs said.

"We would suddenly have a major ally and would not be forced to agree to other tribes demands for alliance treaties." Stoick deduced.

"That, and much more. Firstly trade, if I believe everything your son and daughter tell me this could mean an influx of many trade products from them. And a market for us. The mutual defence is given, but the harbour request. Do you know what happens when their ships come docking here?" Yaklegs explained.

"Sailors come to land…" Angus said questioningly.

"Sailors in need of food and drink." Yaklegs said. "Meaning the tavern owners get some serious coin."

"I think we put this to a vote." Gobber said.

"Agreed." Stoick said. "This agreement could be very beneficial to us."

"The Emperor thought so as well." Hiccup supplied. "I'll resign from this vote though. Since I'm somewhat biased."

Astrid coughed. "That's an understatement." She said.

The vote proceeded without difficulty and the treaty was, surprise surprise, passed. The council signed both copies and Hiccup took one and placed it in the tube it came in.

"I'll sent it back as soon as I can." Hiccup said as he put away the tube.

"Lad, what about the other tube?" Angus asked as he pointed to the gold banded tube.

"Oh, this one isn't for the council." Hiccup said. "It's for you." He said as he turned to his father.

"For me?" Stoick asked surprised.

"It's a letter addressed to you. I never read it, but I know the Emperor wrote it." Hiccup said.

Stoick took the tube with a shaky hand. Letters from fellow chiefs he could handle, a personal message from an Emperor… well that's different.

"I-I'll read it as soon as possible." Stoick said. "Will that be all for this meeting?"

"As far as I know." Hicca said as she stood up and stretched her legs a bit.

"Fine by me. I think talking about a housing spot for me can wait." Hiccup said.

"Housing spot?" Gobber asked.

"Well Gobber, I don't think dad would be so happy with his house being crowded by the two of us plus three dragons. And the airship is nice and all but I'd rather have something permanent." Hiccup explained.

"We'll talk about that later." Stoick said as he left the table. "This meeting is hereby closed. Thank you all for yer time today."

All council members stoop and one by one left the table and the Great-Hall while Stoick began reading his letter. Hiccup meanwhile approached Fishlegs' dad.

"Jarl Ingerman, can I have a moment?" He asked.

"Certainly Hiccup, walk with me." Yaklegs said. What do you wish to talk about?"

"Since the treaty is now signed trade can be opened. However the docks might not be able to support the supply ships' size." Hiccup said.

"So they will need to be expanded?" Yaklegs asked.

"Indeed, and I have some plans for that. First we'll need to…." Hiccup began explaining as both exited the Great-Hall. Meanwhile Astrid, Hicca and Fishlegs remained behind.

"He'll be busy for a while." Hicca said.

"Okay, let's go find the twins instead." Fishlegs proposed.

"Maybe we can go help moving snow." Astrid added.

"Sounds like a plan." Hicca said as their little group exited the Hall as well. Leaving only Stoick and Valka inside. And Stoick was deep inside his letter.

" _Greeting noble chief Haddock_

 _You likely heard my name drop a few times now. I'm Dytaldir, current Emperor of Draconia and adoptive father of your son for the last 20 years. I could talk on and on about the boy for hours, he's truly an amazing character. And a natural leader, even though he doesn't want to admit it. Let me begin by saying that when we adopted him we had no clue of who he was or where he came from, if I did I would have sent him back if I could. Alas what's done has been done and the boy whom we both see as our son has grown up to be a fine young man. Now he must start a new chapter in his life and do it without me, I humbly request you support him in his endeavours. No matter how stupid or insane they may seem at a glance, I know for a fact that he means to do the best he can._

 _As I feel myself to be a little bit his father I will miss him dearly, but I'd also like to get to know you. I believe we may bond as father over shared experience with your son. And hopefully create a lasting friendship between two leaders and men. It is my wish we may one day meet face to face on friendly terms, but such plans are yet far off and uncertain. Perhaps this letter may function as a start. If you ever wish to reach me, give your son a heads up. He'll know what to do._

 _With kindest regards_

 _Emperor Dytaldir of Draconia, 268 ADF"_

Stoick laid down the letter on his desk back home. He had read through it multiple times now still not believing the contents. He grabbed an empty parchment Valka had left on his desk once she had read the letter herself and urged her husband to write back. Taking out a quill and some ink he began.

" _Greetings esteemed Emperor_

… _._

 **And that's it. The sequel is here, the first chapter of….maaany. Why do I do this again? Anyways as you guys likely notice this takes place right after the ending of the first story or book, however you want to call it. It deals with some introduction and exposition as well as introduce some new characters, this chapter it being Yaklegs, Fishlegs father. Lore wise I believe they would be very much alike with Yaklegs being the older version of Fishlegs with a slightly taller size and an impressive beard Fishlegs would be jealous of. Let your mind fill in the blanks, that's one of the joys of reading.**

 **Ever since I finished the first story I've been reading through it again and again. And boy did I make some embarrassing mistakes. I mean sometimes I wonder how I came up with such a stupid concept of a plot, but people like it and what am I but a servant of the people. But that's all part of the learning process I guess, at least if I can believe my fellow writer friends. This time I wanted to expand on the idea a little bit, so the story won't be quite as linear as the last one. Also you have to know I really appreciate input from the readers. Much like the last one they help develop the plot, so if you have an idea you think would fit in be sure to let me know. And do remember that I write as a hobby and can't do it often. So again, updates won't be regular.**


	2. Chapter 2: A change to new ways

**Chapter 2: A change to new ways**

 **Berk village centre, late-morning, 268 ADF**

After Hiccup was finally done speaking to Fishlegs' father, damn that guy can talk a lot, he was scourging the village in search of his friends. Walking around was a little easier now since most of the snow was already moved out of the way.

"Where to go where to go…" Hiccup pondered before turning to Toothless. "You got anything boy?"

Toothless sniffed and crooned. "That way." He motioned his head. "I smell your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hiccup argued but went in that direction none the less.

"Keep telling yourself that." Toothless crooned.

Hiccup passed through several alleyways were Vikings were busy with their daily tasks. He even narrowly avoided running into a man with his arms full of firewood. "Wow, excuse me sir." He excused as he dodged him.

"Oh, morning Hiccup."

"Morning." Hiccup greeted back before continuing his search. He eventually arrived at the forge. What a surprise…

"Peekaboo?" Hiccup said as he stuck his head inside. Both his sister and the rest of the gang were present. Hicca was helping Gobber while the rest just hung around and Astrid tried very hard to figure out what they were making that morning.

"Well Gobber, having a little overpopulation problem?" Hiccup asked.

"Took the words right outta me mouth lad." Gobber said as he waved his hammer appendage around. "You kids need to find another place to muck around."

"But it's warm here." Tuffnut protested.

"A little cold won't kill ya." Gobber rebutted. "Now go, yer leader is here so move." He said as he pushed everyone out, including Hicca.

"Wa-wait Gobber! I work here!" Hicca protested.

"Yes, but these lads gather around you and your brother like flies around a rotten piece of meat. Besides, I can handle it for now." Gobber said as he closed the door.

"Well, thanks a lot I guess." Hicca said as she turned to the rest of the group looking sheepish.

"Sorry…" Fishlegs said. "We didn't mean to intrude."

Hicca signed. "It doesn't matter Fishlegs. We'll do something else in the meantime." She said before turning to her brother. "We're going to need an extra forge soon."

"Agreed, we're working on it." Hiccup said. "Just need to get a place from dad to build it."

"What are you planning?" Astrid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Change Astrid. We're planning change." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Vive la revolution…" Hicca coughed.

"No, not that kind of change Hicca." Hiccup chastised. "Just some improvements to the village."

"What kind?" Astrid asked intrigued. Meanwhile the group started to exit the main village in favour of the small hill just before the bridge to the arena.

"Small upgrades and things here and there." Hiccup said as he waved his arms around a bit. "Not really sure what I'm going to do first."

"Maybe you should build a house first." Hicca commented.

"That is the plan." Hiccup said. "In the meantime, what do we do?"

"Don't know, talk about our place in the universe?" Tuffnut said to which everyone looked at him with an expression of… 'what'.

"How about we don't." Hicca said before gesturing to her brother. "Because he'll go on for hours if we do."

"How about instead you guys tell us what was said at the meeting." Ruffnut cut in, as they reached the beginning of the bridge that led to the training arena.

"Have the others not told you yet?" Hiccup asked as he leaned against a pole. "Unless I'm out of the loop there wasn't anything said that's classified."

"Classified?" Ruffnut asked.

"Made secret." Tuffnut explained. "The act of hiding very important matters critical to the group or state."

The rest looked at him with wide eyes, some looked mildly impressed. "What? I know words!" Tuffnut protested.

Ruffnut batted her brother on the back of the head. "I knew that stupid. Hiccup continue." She said.

"Fine fine. So, what do you know?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing at all." Ruff and Tuff said in unison. Wearing that typical Thorston smile.

"Right, so first of all the other tribes in the Archipelago think I'm dead…" Hiccup began.

"Wait, what? But you're clearly alive…" Tuffnut asked.

"He means that the other tribes don't know he exists." Astrid provided. "Remember when we thought he died as a baby? It's like that."

"Oh… right." Tuffnut understood now.

"Why would that be a problem?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because they're visiting soon." Hiccup said.

"Ah, that's going to be awkward." Ruffnut mused, all too well aware of the events from last year.

"On top of that we discussed an alliance treaty. Stoick should announce it by dinnertime." Astrid added. She then glanced at the nearby arena and let out a long sign. One that Hiccup didn't miss.

Now this was something Hiccup was still very new at. He didn't even know what he had to think after last night. Sure she hugged and kissed him, and Hicca seems very much set on getting both of them together but that was just the point. Were they together? Or did he have to court her? Hiccup had no idea how courting worked in Vikings society and picking up on certain behaviour cues was risky. What could mean one thing back in the Empire could very likely get your head lobbed off in Viking society.

"Astrid? You okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Astrid's head shot up like she came just out of some sort of dream state. "Huh, yeah. Sure I'm fine." She said.

Hiccup nodded. "It's just you seemed a little frustrated just then."

"About what?" Hiccup asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's just that after lunch I'll have to go train the kids again." Astrid signed.

Ruffnut put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And we commend you for your sacrifice. We'll remember you." She said as she draped an arm over her own forehead. It was quite clear she was joking.

"Thanks Ruff." Astrid deadpanned as she shoved the affronted twin.

"Can't be that bad can it?" Hiccup said nonchalantly.

"Oh believe me, it is." Astrid grumbled. "Mostly because the knuckleheads never listen."

"Doesn't Gobber help you with them?" Hicca asked. Remembering training was always given by Gobber in the past.

"Astrid got asked to assist not long after you two left." Fishlegs supplied. "She took over fully about six months ago."

"Ah, that explains a lot." Hicca hummed.

"Which reminds me. You were supposed to be in this class Hicca." Astrid said with a grin.

Hicca blanched before putting up her hands in defence. "Oh no, I'm not going through boot-camp again!" She said. Meanwhile Hiccup was audibly snickering at the idea. "That's not funny!" Hicca shouted at him.

"Aw come on Hicca, it can't be that bad." Hiccup said in-between laughs. "Viking training can't be that harsh."

"Excuse me?!" Came from two angry looking females.

Hiccup instantly shrunk back. Not so much because of Ruffnut but because Astrid, the epicentre of is affection, was right in his face and angry.

"Eh, please don't hurt me?" Hiccup squeaked.

"You never had Viking training Haddock." Astrid said as she stabbed a finger in his chest. Albeit had little effect due to the armour but the image remained. Hiccup leaning against a pole bending his back as far backwards as he could while Astrid hung right above him with a finger in his chest.

"Then I'll come and pay a visit." He said with an uncertain smile.

"That's better." Astrid said as she withdrew. Hiccup was able to stand up properly again and looked upon Astrid's face to see a very pleased smile.

"You did that on purpose." Hiccup grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You can't prove anything Haddock." She said cheekily. "And as for you-"Astrid said as she pointed at Hicca. "-I'll be expecting you as well."

Hicca grumbled. "Fine, I'll be there. But don't expect me to follow with your training."

"We'll see about that young lady." Astrid joked.

 **Berk Kill-ring, early afternoon**

"Come on you numb-nuts, I said run! Not crawl!" Astrid was heard shouting from the arena as Hiccup and his sister approached. They had been slightly delayed from coming due to their mother asking for pointers for Cloudjumper. Truthfully for the Berkians to see their Chieftess training a dragon was something else. And now they were finished with that the two hurried towards the training arena where to their surprise Fishlegs and the twins were already present and spectating.

The two hurried over and greeted their friends. "Hey guys, sorry we're late. Mom held us back for a moment." Hicca said.

"No problem here. Astrid might be mad though." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah." Ruffnut added as she turned from hanging on the railing. "The kids down there are extra bad today."

"Especially Gustav." Fishlegs added.

"Gustav?" Hiccup asked. He hadn't heard that name yet.

Hicca signed and grumbled at the same time. She unfortunately knew who that was. "Essentially a mini Snotlout." She said without thinking.

Hiccup's mood darkened. He wasn't going to deal with a character like that again. Fishlegs luckily noticed and intervened. "He's not like that. He was just a great admirer of Snot before he was… well."

"Exiled." Hiccup said with a scowl.

"Yeah, give the kid a chance. He isn't as bad as he seems." Fishlegs pleaded, understanding that Hiccup was likely a character that didn't trust people easily. Right at this moment Astrid seemed to notice both Haddocks had finally arrived.

"Finally, took you two long enough!" Astrid shouted. In response Hiccup leaned against the metal bars.

"Hi Astrid, sorry. We got held up by our mom." Hiccup said. "Now I'm watching. Now you can prove to me that Viking training can add up to ours." He teased.

"You're on Haddock." Astrid shot back before turning to her unfortunate victims. "Come on, keep going. Stick with your buddy, move it along!" She encouraged.

With many complaints and grumbles the kids continued around the circumference of the arena. Several minutes later Astrid ordered them to stop and assemble in the middle of the arena. They looked ragged and out of breath but they were still standing. Hiccup had to give them that.

"Right, now pick a spot in the arena with your buddy. We're doing duelling now. Pick your weapons and get a move on!" Astrid ordered.

Hiccup meanwhile looked at the scene with genuine curiosity. Partly for the training but mostly for the instructor, and you couldn't blame him honestly. Hicca meanwhile leaned on the bars and watched indifferently. So far she wasn't really impressed.

One of the kids in the arena however noticed her standing there and protested. "Miss Astrid! Shouldn't Hicca be in here as well? She hasn't done her training yet!" He protested.

Hicca's head shot up with this comment and she immediately glared at the affronting teen. "Gustav! You know well enough why I'm not in that ring with the rest of you!" She shot back.

"Easy for you to say! Who can prove that everything you said you've done is true?! You haven't completed training so you're no real Viking yet!" The boy Gustav taunted, getting full of himself. "Maybe it's all a lie and you're still just Hicca the Useless."

-THUD- The sound of a pair of boots hitting the stone floor of the arena was heard even before the words had truly left Gustav's mouth. Hicca had jumped down from the balcony and was now striding right towards Gustav with a face that promised a lot of pain. In other words… she was pissed.

Astrid already made a move to stop the girls from hurting or potentially killing her tribemate though Hiccup waved her attention and gestured for her not to interfere. He knew that at this point there was no stopping her and frankly he didn't want her to stop. The boy needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

Gustav however did notice Astrid's intention in stopping Hicca and a perverted grin appeared on his face. "Astrid, babe I know you can't resist me. Don't worry, I can handle her just fine." He bragged.

Astrid's brows furrowed. "Ugh. Do whatever you want." Astrid said as she stepped away with disgust. The rest of the kids in training took some steps back as well seeing as they really didn't want to step in-between Gustav and the angry Haddock.

"You have a lot of nerve Larsson…" Hicca said dangerously.

"Pff, big words. I can take you on any day." Gustav boasted.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Hicca asked as she balled her fists.

"Call it a promise." Gustav said before lunging forward with a balled fist expecting to down her with a single punch to prove his claim. Shame for him it never connected.

Hicca dodged out of the way of the punch and pinned the arm when it was fully extended. Now that Gustav was out of balance she jumped up and used her legs to perform a grappling hold on his neck and use her momentum to wretch his body from the ground fling him through the air. He landed with a hard thud on the cold stone floor and Hicca had him very effectively pinned on his stomach while holding his head and one of his arms in a grappling hold with her legs. He was trapped, dazed and couldn't move.

"Say again tough guy?" Hicca taunted. "Not such a big mouth now have we?"

"Gggg…ga-h…" Gustav choked out beneath her.

"I thought so." Hicca said before releasing her grappling hold and standing up. Stretching het back for a moment before looking at the rest of the group who were looking at her with wide eyes and their jaws on the floor.

"Can you do that?" Astrid whisper-asked Hiccup who was standing exactly above her.

"I can..." Hiccup answered. "Though she's far more agile than me."

"You got to teach me that one." Astrid mouthed to Hicca.

"Deal" Hicca said. "So, are there any more objections?!" She asked as she addressed the rest of the kids who quickly shook their heads. "No, good. Astrid you can have them back."

"Thanks Hicca, but you're still staying here." Astrid said as she detached herself from the arena-wall.

"Wait, what?!" Hicca asked surprised.

"You heard me. Training has started and you're participating. I was Gobber's assistant and now you're mine." Astrid said.

"But I already am Gobber's assistant in the forge." Hicca complained. "I have no time for this. But I know someone just as good who can take my place here." She said with a smile.

On the balcony above Hiccup's eyes widened. He knew where she was going with this. "And he's right up there." Hicca said. Yup, could've guessed it.

Astrid smiled along with the Haddock girl. That would be very preferable. "You know, I'm going to take you up on that offer." She said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope, get down here Haddock." Astrid ordered.

"Guh, this stuff never happened when I was an officer. At least I got some respect for the rank…. Veteran seniority means nothing…" Hiccup grumbled quietly as he climbed over the railing and jumped down, though the rest of the group could clearly understand him. "Fine, what's next?"

"Exercising." Astrid said with a terrifying smile. The rest of the kids gulped in terror. Hiccup saw this and smiled. 'This could be fun.' He thought.

Meanwhile Gustav got up from where he was thrown by Hicca and looked up to the female Haddock with admiring eyes. "Oh, I'm so in love…" He said to himself.

And so it came to be that the recruits spend their afternoon running around the arena over and over again. Occasionally chased by and angry Viking with an axe and thrown around by a man who seemed to enjoy this a bit too much. Hiccup channelled his inner drill sergeant with gusto and demonstrated he inherited his voice from his father. After a while the dragons decided to join in and turned it from a Viking training into a game of bat the Viking. Which Toothless won by the way. In the end the kids went home battered and bruised with maybe a newfound fear of Astrid and her training methods. And a sense of dread for whatever ways of physical torture the Haddock's could come up with.

 **Great-Hall, dinnertime**

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly and by the time the group arrived at the Great-Hall most of the village residents were already present. They quickly found themselves an empty table and grabbed some food from the common pot before setting down there. Like always both Haddocks planted their helmets in front of them on the table, like it was some sort of tradition. Meanwhile Fishlegs and Tuffnut had gone and fetched a plate of drinks, there was no need for them to disturb the kitchen personnel when they could do it themselves. While they were doing this they got some sidelong looks and attracted several whispers of some of the kids sitting nearby. Hiccup took great pleasure in looking at them from the corner of his eyes and giving them a toothy smile to make them scurry back. Joke never got old.

Meanwhile Hicca was using one of her combat knives to eat her meal, safe to say the blade was a little bit bigger than they normally would have on the table.

"What is that? A meat cleaver?" Ruffnut asked eying up the blade.

Hicca chuckled and shook her head. "No, it's a combat knife." She said as she waved around with a piece of cheese stuck on the tip. "I know it isn't your average butter knife but I've used it for years now. Kinda got attached to it." She explained before taking a bite out of the cheese, holding the razor sharp and serrated blade dangerously close to her face.

"Can I have one?" Tuffnut asked with hope in his eyes.

Hicca opened her mouth and slowly breathed in. "… no." She simple said as she pointed the tip at him to empathise her point. "By the way, we have knifes similar to this one so don't complain."

"Yes, but it is a different design." Fishlegs supplied.

"Different design, same function Fish. Just because it as a serrated edge and a wider blade doesn't make it any different." Hicca countered. "I can know, I've made plenty knives before."

"Okay, different subject guys." Astrid intervened. "Like when were you guys planning to tell us what you were building in Gobber's shop?"

"Hmm?" Hiccup hummed as he was just drinking his mead at that moment. "Oh, right." He remembered before setting down his pint. "We were making snowboards."

"Snow-what now?" Ruffnut asked.

"Snowboarding." Hicca repeated.

"I have the feeling that there's a story behind that. Even though I have no idea what you're talking about." Astrid mentioned.

Hiccup started chuckling. "Oh yeah, there is a story behind that. And a good one I dare say. Imagine a small town in the mountains, mind you this was a very long time ago. It happened before the war." He began. "It was winter and like it is now a large packet of snow was sitting on the mountainside. Now the people of this village were building, I don't know… a house or something. On the side there was some wooden scaffolding however it wasn't as stable as it should've been."

"I can already see where this is going…" Astrid said.

"So the scaffolding collapsed and the carpenter slid off with his feet still on the plank. And so he became the first man to slide off the side of a mountain using a wooden plank. Something that still exists nowadays." Hiccup said as he finished his story.

"And what happened to the carpenter?" Fishlegs asked carefully.

"He crashed into a rock on the way down. Broke an arm, both legs and a couple of ribs." Hiccup said casually.

"That does not sound healthy." Ruffnut said. For once not joking.

"It isn't." Hicca said. "But that's what makes it so alluring."

"Are all of you this crazy?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes." Both siblings said simultaneously. They continued this conversation for a couple of minutes longer, drawing out vaguely what the siblings were planning on doing the next day. This train of thought came to an end when Hicca saw her father and the lawspeaker approaching.

"Heads up, trouble incoming." She said while stabbing another piece of fish with her knife.

"Son, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Stoick said as he reached the table. "This is Lawspeaker Bladewit clanhead Ingerman. She's Fishlegs' aunt and the one that keeps the laws of our island." He introduced the heavyset brown haired woman next to him. "She and I wish to talk about your future hall."

"Future hall? Could you clarify because I'm not really following?" Hiccup asked. "Also pleased to meet you ma'am."

"Hello young Hiccup." Lawspeaker Bladewit said. "Would you mind joining us at the main table? We have a lot to discuss."

"Um, sure I guess." Hiccup said, still wholly unfamiliar with Viking customs. He bid a quick goodbye from his friend who unfortunately weren't invited to this conversation. Bladewit and Stoick led him back to their table and sat down on either side of him before unfurling a detailed map of the village before him. Bladewit then highlighted two spots on the map with her finger.

"Since you expressed the desire to construct your own hall we've decided to go over the location as well as some rules young Haddock." Bladewit began.

"Wait, rules? I'm sorry lady but I'm a bit out of the loop here." Hiccup said. "What do you mean rules? I guess if everyone just did what they wanted you get chaos I get that but what are you referring to?"

"You see lad, you don't just build your own hall out of nothing. First you need to run your request by the village council and have them approve it. I see no problems there, but the next step involves that you pay for the land you use." Bladewit informed him. "And then there's the matter of resources. You need to provide for the labour and building materials needed for your hall. Your clan may assist in the cost of course but it's a pricy undertaking. Are you sure you can afford it young man?"

Hiccup looked confused for a moment before a cheeky smile dawned on his face. "I may or may not already possess all the materials needed. And concerning the payment of the land…" He continued while he fished out a small golden coin out of one of his pockets. "I don't know what kind of currency is used here but I think this would do." He said as he threw the coin on the map.

Stoick picked up the small piece of metal and carefully looked it over, a solid gold coin with the Imperial insignia stamped on both sides. "What is this?" He asked.

Hiccup smirked. "What, you think I didn't get paid for my services?" He said as he took the coin out of his father's hand. "This is one Imperial Kroner, you're likely going to see more of those in the near future." He explained.

"Hmm, we'll discuss the costs at later date. In any case that leaves only the place up for discussion." Bladewit said. "The question is, what are you planning to do?"

Hiccup hummed. "As you both likely suspect, the things I tend to do are rather dangerous. So, instead of demolishing Gobber's forge during the first accident involving explosives I thought about building a secondary forge where I can work and enhance the village's output when it comes to forging." He said. "That would be the first part, the second part will need some more dragons and can be put on the back-foot."

"More dragons?" Bladewit asked. "Aren't there enough of them already."

"Three dragons hardly amounts to the hundreds present in the Empire. Though I can understand your reservations about the entire endeavour. However now is not the time to remain stagnant, we must move along into the future. And I think this is the way to do it." Hiccup said.

Bladewit hummed. "A reasonable argument, though I'm not convinced everyone will be swayed by fancy words young Haddock."

"She has a point Hiccup. Even I ain't convinced yet." Stoick added.

"Even after mom bonded with Cloudjumper?" Hiccup asked.

"Well…" Stoick rubbed his hands. "Your mother was always someone who advocated for peace. And while there's nothing wrong with that, I rather have it this way. The leap for her is far smaller than for the average Berkian." He said.

Hiccup thought for a moment. "So if I manage to convince actual Berkians who lived through the war others would be more inclined to accept dragons living amongst us?" He asked.

"That… could work son." Stoick said looking to Bladewit who nodded in agreement.

"Good!" Hiccup said clapping his hands together. "Then the first thing we'll do is launch an expedition to find more dragons and hopefully have them bond with several volunteers."

"If you can find some who are willing to follow you." Bladewit reminded.

Hiccup took a quick glance towards the table his friends were at. "I doubt that would be a problem."

"If you think so young Haddock." Bladewit commented.

"Trust me, I know it." Hiccup smirked. "Now is there anything else to discuss?"

"The location of your new hall son." Stoick reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Would you believe me if I said I totally forgot that?" Hiccup commented.

Stoick nodded. "Somehow it doesn't…" He mumbled, thinking back to how his daughter behaved sometimes.

"So, you have two options." Bladewit said pointing over the map. "The first one is here, on the cliff edge overlooking the dock. And the second being here, on the east side of the Great-Hall between the village and the arena."

Hiccup hummed for a moment. "I would suggest the second option, more so because we'd be working with some less stable things." He said.

"Less than stable…?" Bladewit questioned.

To illustrate Hiccup merely unhooked one of the grenades he kept with him from his belt and held it up. "Unstable in this variety."

Bladewit made a pointed look at Stoick. "As long as you don't blow up the village. He's your responsibility chief." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll behave." Hiccup added with a smile.

"That remains to be seen young Haddock. There are rules that must be followed." Bladewit warned. "This meeting is concluded."

Hiccup nodded and stood up, he gave a quick nod to his father and hurried back to the table occupied with his friends.

"I have the feeling she doesn't like me." He said when he arrived back. "Or is she just always like that." He asked, directing his question towards Fishlegs.

Fishlegs shrugged. "Maybe, she's very serious about her job and responsibilities."

"Or perhaps you just embody the winds of change." Hicca supplied. "You know very little of Viking tradition nor our history. Obviously she's going to be a little biased about outsiders."

"That and you did leave an impression last time you came here." Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut hummed in agreement with his sister. "And both of you have dragons."

Hiccup nodded. "Those are all… very good points actually. I hadn't looked at it like that. Guess she'll have to warm up to me?" He pondered.

"Not the dragon-fire kind of way." Hicca joked.

Hiccup chuckled. "Yes, not that kind of warming up."

"Regardless of that." Astrid interjected. "What now?"

"Right now we should discuss our coming expedition." Hiccup said while crossing his fingers. "If you guys are so adamant on becoming dragon-riders then we have to go to them. And now is the period with the greatest chance of success."

"Could we not just catch a couple of dragons and try it that way? No need for us to make an extended journey to…" Tuffnut argued.

Hiccup slammed his fist on the table. "No!" This shut the male twin up. "There will be no trapping dragons …ever."

"Easy brother." Hicca warned. "We're on Berk, not hunting pirates remember."

Hiccup shook his head for a moment. "Right, sorry. But the point remains. No trapping." To which Tuffnut nodded quickly. "Instead Hicca and I will take you all to a nearby nesting-ground. There you will have to attempt to bond with a dragon. I won't guarantee you will but there is a chance. Either take it or leave it."

"Take it." Ruffnut said immediately.

The rest of the group nodded as well so Hiccup continued. "I'm deciding it now, the day after tomorrow we set out with the airship. My sister and I will take the bridge, you four pack a single bag of everything you would need and meet us at the boarding ramp by sunrise. You won't need your weapons so leave them here."

"What! But we're going towards a dragon nest! Are you…" Astrid said indignantly.

"Leave the weapons on Berk." Hiccup repeated. "That's an order."

"Excuse you dude, but you're not the Chief." Tuffnut remarked. "Just because you're his son you can't just order us around after one day here."

"Tuffnut." Hicca began. "We're going to find dragons specifically to bond with them. You won't need a weapon for that. And while yes he can't order you around here the fact remains, that airship out there is technically his. As is the expedition."

"But what if we get attacked, or worse…" Fishlegs argued.

"Then we will make sure nothing happens to any of you." Hiccup supplied.

"So you would leave us defenceless?"

"Well, no. I mean." Hiccup began before signing. "This was so much easier back during the war. Everyone knew the rules and everything went according to plan."

"Then what is the plan?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms.

"I just want to prevent anyone going out there with a sword in their hand and making an entire nesting ground feel threatened." Hiccup explained. "Because when that happens neither of us," He said gesturing at himself and his sister. "Would be able to save you."

"Alright then, how about this. We can take them with us, but we leave them near the ship when we go 'bonding' as you call it." Astrid proposed.

Hiccup hummed. "That could actually work. He looked over and got a nod back from his sister. "Alright then, so it shall be."

 **And so it begins, this chapter had been pre-written when the first chapter was published so that's why it came out that fast. One of the reasons I waited so long is because I wanted to have a bit of a buffer to publish. Kind of like a friend of mine does with 'A Thing of Vikings' (Go read that, it's great.) Though life has this way of getting in the way of plans huh. Anyway…**

 **I really want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, you have no idea how much it means to me. Or maybe you're a writer as well, in that case you probably do. I just have one more question, in the previous story I always answered to reviews in this section. Should I keep doing that or not? I haven't decided yet. Until next time.**


End file.
